thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dog by Any Other Name
A Dog by Any Other Name is the 14th episode of season one. Synopsis Raven and Chelsea are invited to Amber's party, but they have no one to go with. Raven likes a guy who does not realize she exists, and Chelsea likes a guy but when she finds out his name is Sam, she is reluctant because that's the name of her dog. Meanwhile, Eddie tries to avoid "The Seat" in Mr. Lawler's class, where he gets covered in spit. Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring *Wesley Mann as Mr. Lawler *Mike Erwin as Sam *Brenda Song as Amber *Christopher Darga as Coach *Erik Aude as Student #1 *William Kenneth Butler as Student #2 *Davida Williams as Reservation Girl Quotes :Mr. Lawler: Mr. Thomas, have a seat. People, people, please. Settle, please. Tyrell, Patty, please. Pay attention, people. :Eddie: (rapping) I may be sittin' in the seat soaked my feet, but this homeboy's got you beat, aha! You can say all you want, make funny faces, but you're nothing but sad rappin' cousins. You think you're so smart (pointing to one guy) you get F's and D's (points to another guy) and your grades so low man, you get straight Z's. I might be sittin' through spit and spray, but that doesn't even matter cause' I'm gonna get an A. :Raven: (to Amber) Look here, little Miss Missy, I have a boyfriend! :P.E. Teacher (to Raven & Chelsea): First names. :Raven: (nervously) Uh, uh. I'm Bill! :Chelsea: (nervously) And uh, I'm Bob :P.E. Teacher: Last names. :Chelsea: (nervously) Um, uh, Bob. :Raven: Dad! This is important! Amber's having a party. :Victor: (imitating a teenage girl's voice) Uh?! Amber's having a party and she didn't invite me? Uh, that is so like her! :Chelsea: (to Cory) Do you still wear those pajamas, you know the ones with the bunny feet, baby? :Cory: Well, baby, if that's what turns you on. :Raven: (to Sam about Chelsea) Don't worry, she likes you, you lucky dog! Trivia/Goofs * The Mary J Blige CD Raven finds in her locker is "Love and Life". * When Raven is speaking to Chelsea in the end (bathroom scene) and Raven saying her line "but we don't need boyfriends to have fun..." the camera angle turns to a straight on view (you can see the stalls and Chelsea and Raven, like you are looking from the mirror) and you can tell the lines are dubbed in. * In the phone conversation scene between Raven and Chelsea, after Cory licks the phone, Raven says "For Your FYI". This is obviously incorrect, as in effect she is saying "For your, for your information." * When Chelsea pulls out a bag of chips from her locker, the bag is closed but when Raven pulls out a chip from the bag, the bag is open. 114 114